istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Breath of Acid: Rumble In The Jungle
Information Tyalangan is happy to help... for a price. He conscrips you to kill Empytur, a fallen Nature Spirit, the guardian of Alyssa. Quest Text Tyalangan tells you, 'Hail scaled one! How may I be of assistance to one of your stature? You need me to make a metal vial? I can do that, just let me take that glass one as a model. Adamantium eh? Well that's the catch isn't it? It may not be my place to question a great beast such as yourself, such a noble and, of course, benevolent beast, I might add. Yet I must. Why would anyone need a container made out of adamantium? ' Tyalangan tells you, 'It has to be able to hold a powerful acid? That makes sense and you say glass won't hold it. This substance must be quite potent. I could likely use it to engrave mithril...hmmm. No matter. Yes I can make your flask. I must ask, have you handled this acid before? It damages adamantium tool claws? Well then I'll need a favor from you to make this little project work.' Tyalangan tells you, 'The forest hasn't been safe lately. An ancient being has awoken and it is upset. It lashed out at us for failing to protect Alyssa's creation. Empytur by name, it would have defended nature to its very end, but we the elves told it that under the watch of Galderos's children the forest would be fine. We failed. This beast was driven mad by the whispers in its slumber. Now the Aegis have it and it hunts us out of vengeance as well as hatred for what it has become. End its pain and protect us, as well as our guests in Feladan. Return to me with Nature's Breath, the very heart of this guardian. Keep that vial of yours; it will hold what I seek. Perhaps that can contain this acid. Empytur has made his den on a hill overlooking Feladan to the north of the city.' As Empytur falls you capture the essence released. Violent to the last, your foe lashes out one last time scoring your scales. At least now it rests. You have received 1 Vial of Nature's Breath. Tyalangan tells you, 'You really did it didn't you? Bless you. It needed release from its torture as much as we needed deliverance from its rage. You have done us a great deed this day. I'll see to it that people remember your deeds. You alone have cleansed the blight from Alyssa's Guardian. Empytur now is at rest, may She one day forgive us for our lack of attention and decadence. For purifying this creature and our lands I gift you with this, so all the Alyssa's Children will know of your deeds. Now to tend to these flasks you need. I'll make a spare in case this doesn't work. It's the least I can do for the savior of the Feladan Forest. I'll need time of course to finish these flasks.' Tyalangan turns to his smelter, working feverishly. He removes something and looks much relieved once he opens the vial containing Nature's Breath. A cool calming sensation pours over you as well. Tyalangan tells you, 'That should do it. Fast eh? I had the adamantium smelting while I waited for you, all that was left was cooling them in Nature's Breath. Here take them. Thank you again . If you go and get me a gland we can test it here. I would very much like to see if this works. We may very well need another one of those tool claws you spoke of before. Come back after you have procured these things and well will contain your acid.' You have received 2 Imbued Adamantium Flask. You have looted 1 Brachina Beetle Gland. Once again you travel to Dralnok's Doom. Once again you see the denizens of this labyrinth. Once again you slay your foes and carefully claim a gland. With this gland gingerly grasped in a fresh prototype tool claw, you begin to realize experimentation is a lot of work. Hopefully this trial bears sweeter fruit than the last. Tyalangan tells you, 'You have it all eh? Excellent. Just take that gland and peel back the membrane. Yes just like that. Is that adamantium sizzling? Hmmmm. Pour it into the vial.' The flask holds temporarily then the bottom corrodes and acid pours onto the floor, narrowly missing your foot. After smoking and eating through the stone it seems to have settled. How many floors must suffer in the name of science? Tyalangan tells you, 'Oh my! May Galderos be swift and merciful! My floor! How on earth can such a vial be burned so quickly? You clearly need to find a more powerful augmentation or perhaps line the flask with the membrane that holds that...that...anathema to life itself! My floor now has a smoking hole in it! Try talking to Aelthis and Rengarth, my old adventuring partners. Aelthis first, Ren never was much for words. Maybe they can help you. You can find them in the Satyr camp in Feladan city. I need to find a way to clean my floor...or patch it. Oh! Before I forget, hang onto that membrane you peeled off, it may prove useful. Galderos knows I want no part of that gland left in my shop!' You have received 1 Brachina Beetle Gland Membrane. Aelthis tells you, 'Oh yes, Tyalangan, Rengarth and I had many wonderful adventures together. But why did he send you to me?' Steps * Slay the fallen guardian of the Feladan forest. He resides on a hillside north of Feladan. * Return to Tyalangan with Nature's Breath. * Loot a Brachina Beetle Gland. * You know the dance already, go into Dralnok's Doom and kill them until you loot a beetle gland. * Return to Tyalangan with a fresh Brachina Beetle Gland and your Andamatium tool claw. * Tyalangan directed you to seek out Aelthis at the Satyr Camp in hopes that she has ideas for lining the flask. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests